


Show me Aggression

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Eric done all his research in vain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me Aggression

Eric felt stupid as he knocked on the door to Van's place.

"Hey!" Van greeted, surprise about the unexpected visit quickly turning into a pleased smile.

"Hello!" Eric answered, his hand on the door-frame as if needing support from it. "Can I come in? I need help!"

"Sure," Van said and stepped out of the way to let Eric in. "How can I help?"

"It's about that love scene that never happened!" Eric said as he sank down into the couch

"Oh?" Van asked softly while walking into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

Eric forked his hand through his hair, scratching his head. "This may sound stupid, but I can't help it…" He took a deep breath before continuing, "it feels anticlimactic."

Van laughed as he handed Eric a bottle of beer. "What did you expect? Getting naked on a bed?"

"I know that this was never going to happen..." Eric laughed uncomfortably, a blush creeping up his features, "but yeah, it feels like exactly that is missing. I was so anxious about it, wanted to do it right. I .. I did a lot of research…"

"Research?" Van asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Eric felt drops of sweat breaking out on his brow. "You know… read up on things ... watched some porn … gay porn that is," he mumbled, concentrating on scratching the label off his bottle.

Van noted just how long and elegant those digits were.

"Gay Porn?" he asked, feeling stupid, as he realized that all he did was repeating Eric's words as questions, but he couldn't do different, not with all air sucked out of the room. He surprised himself as the next question just slipped out. "Did you enjoy watching it?"

"It was," Eric paused, "…interesting!"

If Van believed it hard to breath before, he had no words for what he was feeling now. Well, he knew that all his blood seemed to be pooling low in his belly, but aside from that …

He coughed. "About that help you need," he said, trying to sound normal, "I guess you don't just want to talk about how that scene should have happened, but you want to … no… need to act it out to get it out of your system?"

Eric nodded. "I hope that would help"

"Bedroom's that way!" Van indicated over his shoulder, waiting for Eric to get up first.

Eric made sure that Van was following him as he stepped towards the other room, asking himself if he was doing the right thing. Once again he wondered why he felt unnerved because of a simple scene that hadn't happened. Wondered why everything was different when it came to playing Reid. Like all rules were out the window. It couldn't just be because of the gay thing, that would be too stupid a reason, he was sure to be above that.

As soon as they stepped into the bedroom Van took off his shirt and pants. He was thankful that his state was less obvious than he had believed it to be, as he sprawled out across the bed, putting one arm behind his head

"Perhaps you should take off some of your cloths as well," Van encouraged as he watched Eric watching him. "Make it more realistic"

Eric laughed, then took a deep breath and took his shirt off. Van beckoned to him, and Eric lowered himself onto the bed, settling between Van's outstretched legs.

"So," Van started to narrate, "Luke and Reid are in bed. What are they doing?"

"Talking about Noah?" Eric said deadpan

Van laughed. "Let's say they are past that?"

"I guess they'd kiss," Eric said with a shrug

"Then what are we waiting for?" Van closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, and when he opened them again Eric realized that his features had gone soft, had become Luke.

Eric tried to follow his lead, tried to channel his inner Reid.  
Reminding himself that Reid wouldn't feel weird if in bed with an almost naked Luke. He'd be overjoyed, have his hands all over him, would be aggressive yet tender. And very, very aroused.

Time for Eric to stop thinking and start acting.

He leaned in closer over Van's body and hovered over his lips.

Van's hand went to the back of Eric's head, his fingers twisting into Eric's hair, using it to bring him closer, closing the distance between them. For a moment Eric wondered if he did it because that was what Luke would do, or if Luke did it because it was a Van thing to do, but then he let the thought go as their lips touched.

The brush of their lips was light, was the barest of screen kisses, nothing indicating the passion that should be there between two people in bed. Then Van opened his lips and traced his tongue over Eric's lips.

It had happened once or twice before, while tapping, but Eric hadn't read anything into it. Now he couldn't help but feel the heat burning between them. Before he could think much about it, his own tongue flicked out and met Van's.

There was a breathy moan coming from Van at the unexpected contact and that was all it took before they were plundering each others mouths in earnest.

Eric couldn't tell how long they made out, just that he suddenly ended it when he realized that he wasn't only growing hard, but also had the urge to rub himself up against Van's leg.

It took him some control to ease back rather then jump off the bed in surprise.

Van seemed less troubled by what had happened. He kept his hand on Eric's head and licked over his already glistening lips before he slowly opened his eyes.

"I think we have the kissing down in one take," he said with a hazy smile. "Even if I wouldn't mind a second try… just for fun!"

"Perhaps later," Eric said evasively. "It's the other stuff I need to do"

"Okay!" Van agreed, biting his lips to avoid a knowing smile. His hand wandered from the back of Eric's head down to his neck. "I guess the exploration of upper bodies would be next," he said deliberately, avoiding referring to it as 'groping of pecs'

Van took Eric's hand from where it lay next to his head and placed it on his chest. "Tell me, would Reid be more aggressive or sensual about this?"

"Aggressive!" Eric said without pausing, "but he still would take his time with Luke nonetheless "

Van tapped the hand he still held to his body. "Then show me how you can be aggressive, yet gentle"

There wasn't much aggression at first. Eric's fingers were light over Van's skin, barley on this side of hesitant.

"Cut!" Van suddenly said, and Eric looked up in surprise.

"You didn't act very convincingly!" Van told him

"Sorry!" Eric licked his lips. "I guess I'm just used to more curves." He could feel heat creep up his neck… again.

"I can tell," Van said with a smile. "But I'm sure you can do better. Let me show you"

Before Eric knew what was happening Van had flipped them over. "Just do what you like yourself, you can't go totally wrong with that"

Moments later Van was nipping at Eric's collarbone, his hands skimming Eric's chest, exploring the high and lows of his chest.

Once again Eric's body took over without thought as he pressed his hips up, rubbing his hard cock against Van.

To Eric's surprise Van didn't flinch back but pressed his thigh harder against him at first, offering him more friction. Moments later Van's hand was between them, groping, feeling and exploring.

Eric bucked, feeling the heat of Van's palm sear through the stretched denim. His blood seemed to boil as he heard what could only be the zipper of his pants. He was unable to contain a throaty moan as he felt Van's fingernails scrape over the fabric of his underwear.

"Want me to stop?" Van asked, his voice now husky with want

A small voice deep in Eric's mind urged him to say yes, to jump out of bed, to run as fast as possible from Van's presence. They weren't just overstepping the boundaries of professional behaviour, but they were also zooming by the laws of friendship.

But that part of him was silenced by primal urges, a thousand times stronger, just wanting, needing, taking what was offered.

"No!" he pressed out, barely recognizing his own voice.

But it was fine enough for Van, who worked his way into Eric's underwear with well practised ease.

Before Eric could fully register his new state of undress, Van had leaned down and engulfed Eric's cock in his hot, wet mouth, sucking viciously. There was no teasing, no display of finesse, just the rough demonstration of powerful skill

"Holy … fucking… shit!" Eric exclaimed breathlessly, trying to remember when it had been the last time he'd gotten off that fast.

Van chuckled as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That's what we call aggressive love making! Now that you learned about it, how about returning to acting out that love scene?"


End file.
